Idiots
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Idiots" de Weirdgrammar. ¿Qué pasaría si Aomine y Kagami vivieran juntos? ¿Podrá Kagami sobrevivir manejando la mente pervertida de Aomine? ¿Y podrá Aomine sobrevivir a la idiota-pero-más-sincera-sonrisa jamás vista? ¡Dulzura, estupidez y locura os están esperando más adelante!. AoKaga
1. Cama

Bueno, pues me he animado con esta traducción (¡ya la tercera!) porque me enamoré de estos drabbles en cuanto los leí (son tan "oissssssssssssss") y quería traerlos al mundo del español xD

La obra original la podéis encontrar aquí mismo. Se titula "_Idiots_" y la autora es **Weirdgrammar** :) Os dejo el enlace por si queréis leerla en inglés:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/9538448/1/Idiots

También decir que algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

Para vuestra información, esta historia se compone de momento de 20 capítulos, unos más largos que otros pero todos geniales. Espero ponerme pronto al día, creo que actualizaré dos o tres veces por semana, todo depende de mis queridos exámenes.

Y eso es todo, ahí os dejo con la historia *-*

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción y me ha hecho MUY feliz :D

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Idiotas

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Resumen: – **

¿Qué pasaría si Aomine y Kagami vivieran juntos? ¿Podrá Kagami sobrevivir manejando la mente pervertida de Aomine? ¿Y podrá Aomine sobrevivir a la idiota-pero-más-sincera-sonrisa jamás vista? ¡Dulzura, estupidez y locura os están esperando más adelante!

**Nota:** Yaoi. No sé qué he escrito aquí.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Bakagami, muévete un poco."<p>

"Cállate, Ahomine. Muévete _tú_."

"No quiero. Muévete tú," le dio un codazo a Kagami.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, ésta es _mi_ cama!" Kagami pateó a Aomine, pero éste no se movió en absoluto.

"No, estoy viviendo aquí también. Así que prácticamente ésta es _mi_ cama," miró al pelirrojo.

"¡Ni de coña! ¡Éste es _mi_ apartamento, _mi_ habitación, _mi_ cama! ¡Tú te has auto-invitado a vivir aquí!" Kagami empujó con dureza a su amante lejos, haciendo que tropezara hacia abajo de la cama. "Así que, ¡vete a la mierda!"

Aomine se frotó la dolorida cabeza. "... bastardo... eso duele" Aomine saltó de repente, agarró los brazos de Kagami y los sujetó a los lados de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. "Tú eres el único que accedió," dijo entre dientes.

Kagami apretó los dientes. "¿¡Cómo iba a decir que no cuando me besabas y me alimentabas con tus dulces palabras?! ¡Por no mencionar, que me estabas mirando directamente a los ojos, haciéndome sentir débil y como una mierda!" la sincera confesión explotó de la boca de Kagami sin que se diera cuenta, dejando a Aomine estupefacto.

"¿Qué estás…" Kagami enarcó una ceja ante la confusión de ver a su amante sin habla. Entonces, la verdad le golpeó. "Mierd…" el rubor se apresuró en la cara de Kagami como un tsunami mientras Aomine enterraba la cabeza en su omóplato, con las orejas enrojecidas.

"…maldita sea, Bakagami… deja de decir cosas bonitas, ¿quieres?. Me hace querer atacarte ahora mismo."

"¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO NO PIENSAS SIEMPRE EN HACERLO!?" gritó Kagami. "Pervertido…" murmuró en voz baja mientras se giraba lejos. El sonrojo no se había ido de su cara.

Entonces, Aomine miró a su amante, entrelazando sus dedos mientras ponía su infame sonrisa. "Por lo tanto, lo tomo como un cumplido. Supongo que soy tu kriptonita, después de todo," ronroneó sexy.

"¡Cabrón! ¡Nunca he dicho eso!" le ladró, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Cariño, apestas mintiendo, ¿lo sabías?" Aomine lamió su labio superior. "De todos modos, itadakimasu~" y atacó el cuello de Kagami.

"¡Basta, Ahomine! ¡Te odio!" Kagami golpeó la espalda de Aomine. "¡Que te den! Deja de… ¡egh!... que… yo…haaa…te odio…" sus puñetazos se volvieron gradualmente más y más débiles. "Yo… de verdad… odio… a ti…" jadeaba pesadamente, disfrutando en secreto de la calidez que Aomine le proporcionaba.

"Yo también te quiero, cariño," Aomine mordió juguetonamente la nariz de Kagami.

**~ooOoo~**

-Al día siguiente-

"Buenas, Kagami. ¿Eh? ¿No es muy pronto para el invierno?" Furihata preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la bufanda que se envolvía alrededor del cuello de Kagami.

Sólo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta. Kagami simplemente pasó junto a él y se dirigió a su asiento.

"Er… ¿he preguntado algo malo?" Furihata miró a Kuroko, que ya estaba sentado en su propio asiento.

"No, no. De hecho, has pulsado el botón correcto, Furihata-kun," respondió el chico de pelo azul claro con indiferencia.

"¿Harr?" Furihata estaba confuso, pero su atención se clavó cuando Kagami golpeó la mesa sin previo aviso.

"Maldito sea ese cabronazo… ¡Lo voy a matar!" gritó de repente furioso, haciendo que Furihata y sus compañeros de clase quedaran más que confundidos.

Mientras tanto, en la Academia Touou…

"¡HAAACHIUUU!" Aomine estornudó violentamente, sorprendiendo a Momoi, que caminaba a su lado. Se frotó la nariz. "Me pregunto quién estará hablando sobre mi genialidad…"

"Creo que alguien te está maldiciendo," dijo Momoi. "De todas formas, hoy pareces entusiasmado, Dai-chan. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿o es que has comido algo extraño?" ajustó el escepticismo en su tono.

"¿Comer algo extraño? Naaah… de hecho, ¡fue una muy buena comida!" él se rió y se fue, dejando a su amiga de la infancia estupefacta.

* * *

><p>Ammm... bueno, dejo aquí las aclaraciones: antes que nada decir que como la autora puso expresiones en japonés, así las he dejado, no creo que tengáis problemas, pero por si acaso:<p>

**"Itadakimasu~" –** Se interpreta como "Gracias por los alimentos que voy a recibir", y en Japón se utiliza siempre antes de empezar a comer (y en algunas otras situaciones que no vienen al caso, pero una de ellas podría ser la de Aomine :P)

**Kriptonita** **–** Alusión al cómic de Superman, cuya única debilidad era esta maldita piedra del planeta Kripton. Dudo que alguien no lo sepa, pero nunca se sabe... Así que Aomine lo que le está queriendo decir es que es "su única debilidad" :P

Y... bueno, el "cariño" de Aomine... es que en inglés le dice "Babe" que se traduciría como cariño, nena, muñeca, monada... así que creo que he escogido el más apropiado xD

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Cualquier queja de traducción, al review, para seguir mejorando ;)


	2. Osito de peluche

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 2 ;) El enlace al fanfic oficial está en el capítulo 1. Como siempre, ya sabéis que hay pequeñas expresiones diferentes y esas cosas para la correcta adaptación al español. Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo.

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ¡yuhu! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Osito de peluche

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Tenshi!Kagami. ¡Tres one-shots en un día! ¡Yay~! La gente puede pensar que apresuro las cosas, pero prefiero actualizar a perder la musa, ne?

* * *

><p>Caminando por la calle después de comprar en el supermercado, Kagami y Aomine estaban charlando alegremente(?), discutiendo sobre quién era más fuerte; Superman o Batman.<p>

Arrastrando los pies más allá de la zona de juegos, encontraron a un hombre entregando un gran oso de peluche a una chica. La chica estaba riendo con alegría y abrazaba al oso de peluche, el cual era por lo menos tres cuartas partes de su tamaño.

Kagami miró mientras la pareja estaba absorta en su propio momento.

Por supuesto, Aomine notó esto y pinchó la mejilla de Kagami. "¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres un osito de peluche?" sonrió. "Te puedo comprar uno. Uno requete grande."

"Eso suena bien, pero no, no quiero un osito de peluche," respondió Kagami.

"¿Te da vergüenza que la gente te pille abrazando a un osito de peluche?" su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "Vamos, cariño, te prometo que nadie te verá jugando con un osito de peluche," sin embargo, la mente de Aomine se inundó con malvados planes con los que vacilar a Kagami.

¿Quizás corromper su imagen mientras estaba durmiendo con él?

¿O mientras vestía al juguete de felpa?

Saa… quién sabe.

Una pícara sonrisa se ensanchó.

"He dicho que no. Se necesitaría más espacio en la cama," dijo Kagami. Aomine quiso replicar, pero Kagami continuó con indiferencia; "Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a abrazarte si tengo un oso de peluche? Va a ponerse en el camino, ¿no crees?"

Esto golpeó duramente a Aomine. No podía decir nada. En su lugar, envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kagami y enterró la cabeza en su omóplato, temblando ligeramente de emoción y vergüenza. "Oh, Kami-sama, ¿he sido tan buen chico como para merecer semejante ángel?"

Kagami enarcó una ceja de pura confusión. "¿Harr?" ¿De qué ángel estás hablando? Wow, espera, ¿¡cómo puedes verlo?!"

* * *

><p>De nuevo he mantenido las expresiones en japonés, no creo que tengáis problemas, pero por si acaso:<p>

**Tenshi –** Se traduce como ángel, aunque literalmente significa "enviado del cielo", y como todas sabemos que Kagami es un ángel hecho hombre perfecto, pues... de ahí el "Tenshi!Kagami" del principio, lo deja caer en plan "Kagami es un ángel" :P

**Saa –** Se suele traducir de muchas maneras pero en general lo utilizan para expresar que no saben sobre lo que se habla en ese momento, sería como "no sé" o "no tengo ni idea".

**Kami-sama –** Kami se traduce literalmente como "Dios" y -sama es un sufijo que se utiliza para referirse a una persona con mucha autoridad o por la que hay que tener gran respeto.

Anda que... nunca pensé que mis clases de japonés servirían para traducir de un fic inglés-español xD Kagami, siempre tan inocente *-*


	3. Suéter

Y ya tengo el capítulo 3 :D El enlace al fanfic oficial está en el capítulo 1. Como siempre, ya sabéis que hay pequeñas expresiones diferentes y esas cosas para la correcta adaptación al español. Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo.

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Suéter.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga.

**Nota:** El segundo one-shot del día.

* * *

><p>La nevera hizo un sonido ruidoso cuando Aomine la abrió, disfrutando de la frescura que emitía. Su mano se extendió hasta el cartón de leche y rápidamente tragó la bebida por su garganta, sin molestarse en depositarla en un vaso primero.<p>

Kagami se habría enojado y le habría pegado con un grueso libro, parloteando sobre la higiene y esas mierdas.

Bueno, eso si podía levantarse de la cama después de varias rondas de un impresionante _uno-contra-uno_, eso es.

Apoyando la cabeza en el sofá, Aomine se permitió sonreír ante sus pervertidos pensamientos.

"Hurm…" la soñolienta voz de Kagami le saludó mientras Aomine se ponía cómodo en el sofá.

"Hey, buenas, dormiló–" Aomine enmudeció por la vista que se presentaba ante él. No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

Kagami apareció con nada más que su suéter azul –justo lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus, uh, partes privadas.

Repite de nuevo; _su_ suéter azul.

¿Todavía no está claro?

El suéter azul de _Aomine Daiki_.

"Buenas…" Kagami frotó sus cansados ojos mientras se contoneaba hacia su amante y se dejaba caer al lado de Aomine, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste. "Estoy cansado… fuiste demasiado rudo anoche," murmuró como un niño.

Aomine puso su temblorosa mano alrededor de los hombros de Kagami y atrajo al pelirrojo más cerca. "Lo–lo siento. No pude contenerme. Y... ¿por qué mi suéter?" tragó saliva. "Dios… de alguna manera haces que ese suéter parezca más sexy en ti," pero eso pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

Kagami soñoliento + su voz ronca + el almizclado olor del sexo + su suéter azul = _100x combo attack_.

"¿Tu suéter…?" preguntó Kagami con voz soñolienta. "Hurm… demasiada pereza para buscar mi propia camiseta," se acurrucó más cerca. "Además, me gusta tu olor," una sonrisa inocente iluminó el rostro de Kagami.

Aomine se quedó rígido.

Kagami soñoliento + su voz ronca + el almizclado olor del sexo + su suéter azul + "Me gusta tu olor" y esa sonrisa inocente = _**INFINITY COMBO ATTACK**_.

Esa mañana, Aomine murió de felicidad y vergüenza.

* * *

><p>De nuevo he mantenido las expresiones en inglés, no creo que tengáis problemas, pero por si acaso:<p>

**100x combo attack –** Se utiliza en los videojuegos de lucha; cuando uno de los personajes hace una combinación de ataques seguidos (en este caso, 100) contra su oponente ese mensaje aparece en la pantalla. La traducción exacta sería: "Ataque combinado x 100" ;)

**INFINITY COMBO ATTACK – **Lo mismo pero con ataques infinitos xD La traducción sería: "Ataque combinado infinito"

Y eso es todo ;)


	4. Tocar

¡Bueno! Ya llegaron las vacaciones y con ellas el tiempo libre, lo que significa que podré dedicarme al AoKaga al 100% ya sea traduciendo, leyendo o escribiendo *Rueda por el suelo de alegría*. Os dejo el capítulo 4, espero que os guste, es muy tierno :3 Esta vez no hay aclaraciones finales.

El enlace al fic original está en el capítulo 1 ;)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Tocar.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga.

**Nota:** El tercer one-shot del día. Algo súper dulceeeeeeeeeeeeee~ está llegando.

* * *

><p>El salón estaba bañado por la débil luz solar del atardecer. Casi ningún sonido se hacía eco en la habitación. Sólo unas débiles respiraciones y el crujir de las cortinas atrapadas en la suave brisa.<p>

Kagami y Aomine estaban sentados en el suelo. Kagami se acomodó entre las piernas de Aomine, frente a su amante. Ninguno de ellos pronunció una palabra.

Los dedos de Kagami recorrieron el rostro de su amante. A partir de sus mejillas, sus cejas, la frente, los labios. Luego, viajaron por el cuello de Aomine y por sus hombros. No eran más que ligeros toques. No había nada sexual en ello. Como si Kagami estuviera intentando trazar todos sus rasgos en su mente.

Sorprendentemente, Aomine no respondió. Uno podría pensar que esos ligeros toques le volverían loco y empujaría a Kagami contra el suelo, pero no esta vez.

Él se limitó a observar con atención mientras Kagami se tomaba su propio y dulce tiempo en explorar su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Kagami viajaron hasta la mano de Aomine y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. Un leve rubor se deslizó hasta la cara de Kagami mientras lentamente se acercaba más a su amante.

Sintió la calidez de Aomine envolverle una vez que se hubo comido la distancia que los separaba. Podía sentir la respiración de Aomine fantasmalmente en sus labios, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Respirando de forma profunda, Kagami plantó un beso en la mejilla de Aomine. La vergüenza nubló su mente cuando retrocedió, pero la severa mirada de Aomine le animó a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso fue lo que hizo, duchando a Aomine con castos besos.

En el último beso en los labios de Aomine, Kagami susurró suavemente; "Te quiero."

Aomine no tenía que responder. Un beso en la frente de Kagami fue suficiente para transmitir sus sentimientos hacia su amado pelirrojo.


	5. Bebidas

Y aquí os dejo el 5 *-* Ya sabéis que el enlace al fic original está en el capítulo 1 ;)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;) (y yo tan feliz)

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Bebidas.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga & KurokoX…

**Nota:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro ángel, ¡así que he preparado cuatro one-shots para hoy! He estado luchando para acabarlos durante tres horas (una vez que he terminado mi examen, he saltado delante de mi portátil y Dios mío, ¡no ha sido una tarea fácil!) De todas formas, disfrutadlo~

Kuroko-sama y Kagami están estudiando juntos en casa de Kagami.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kuroko, ¿estás bien con chocolate caliente?." Kagami situó dos tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, apartando los libros y las calculadoras en la mesa de cristal de forma desordenada.<p>

Kuroko miró las tazas; azul y rojo. Suspiró y miró a Kagami con su famosa expresión en blanco. "Kagami-kun quiere realmente a Aomine-kun, después de todo."

"Eh, ¿¡por qué tan repentino?!." Kagami estaba nervioso, su cara igualando a su ardiente cabello.

Kuroko hizo una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo resopló avergonzado, posando su trasero en el suelo, se frotó la frente y murmuró 'cállate…' de forma casi inaudible. Kuroko se limitó a sacudir la cabeza raramente divertido.

"Oh, ¿dónde está Aomine-kun, por cierto?." Kuroko escaneó a su alrededor, pero no logró encontrar a su ex–luz. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a un adormilado Aomine dejando escapar un grosero bostezo. Kuroko enarcó una ceja. "Hablando del diablo, y aparece."

"¿Quién es el diablo, eh?," preguntó Aomine mientras se tambaleaba hacia su sitio. "Tiempo sin verte, Tetsu," bostezó de nuevo y se dejó caer al lado de Kagami. "Buenos días, cariño~"

"¡Ya es tarde, idiota!." Kagami golpeó la cabeza de Aomine.

"Hey, no necesito un puñetazo. ¡Necesito un beso! ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?." Aomine se inclinó más cerca, sólo para ser empujado por su amante. "Argh, ¡Kagami es un tacaño!," se quejó Aomine infantilmente. Entonces, se fijó en el chocolate caliente de Kagami. "¡Ohh, desayuno!," se lamió los labios y probó un sorbo.

"¿Sabe bien?," preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí," entonces, sostuvo la taza roja como si el chocolate fuera suyo desde el principio.

Kuroko, quien había sido testigo de su ñoño momento, decidió interrumpir, para su sorpresa. "Aomine-kun, esa es la bebida de Kagami-kun. ¿Por qué no te preparas una por ti mismo?." Su intención era buena.

"Está bien, Kuroko," respondió Kagami. "Hemos estado compartiendo nuestras bebidas desde que empezó a vivir aquí, así que no necesito hacer una para él," dijo con una sonrisa sincera que iluminó toda la sala de estar. Se giró hacia su amante; "Puedo hacerte un sándwich, si quieres."

"¡Genial!," accedió Aomine al instante. "Hey, ¿podemos hacer _Espresso_ mañana? Quiero probarlo."

"Hm…," Kagami se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. "Vale, pero necesitamos hacer algunas compras, entonces."

"Bien," Aomine sonrió como un niño. Entonces, continuaron con su charla, olvidando totalmente la presencia de Kuroko.

Con una expresión sombría escrita en su rostro, Kuroko atrapó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó algunos números.

"_Tetsuya, hacía tiempo,"_ decía el receptor.

Ignorando el saludo de su destinatario, Kuroko fue directo a su punto. "Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, Kyoto está muy lejos de aquí, y tienes clases mañana, pero, ¿podrías acercarte a Tokyo, como, ahora?"

"_Oh cielos, mi Tetsuya está molesto. Dime, ¿Daiki y Taiga otra vez?"_

"Sí. Están actuando como marido y mujer, lo cual me irrita mucho."

"_Haha, supongo que debería agradecerles por ello. Pero, ¿hablas en serio, Tetsuya? Tienes un examen mañana."_

"Estoy siendo realmente serio. Sólo ven aquí."

* * *

><p><strong>NT –** Esta vez no hay nada que añadir o aclarar ;) Bueno, a parte de que las notas de autora las he dejado tal como están, o séase, que esto lo subió en el cumpleaños de Kagami xD Ah, y... ¿quién creéis que es la pareja de Kuroko? :P


	6. Canciones

¡Y el capítulo 6! Os confesaré que es de mis favoritos *-* Les pega tanto esa canción... ahora cada vez que suena –que no son pocas veces– sólo se me vienen ellos a la mente. He decidido dejar la canción normal traducida en el propio fic, creo que era como mejor quedaba -_- ¡Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows, ayudan a seguir adelante!

Agradecimiento especial a **ArminxArlert** en este capítulo. ¡Gracias guapa! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;) (y yo tan feliz)

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Canciones.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Sin sentido.

* * *

><p>Sus deleitantes voces resonaron a través del estadio vacío. El foco central brilló fluorescente y brillante. El frío aire nocturno besó sus pieles mientras pedaleaban sus bicicletas hasta la pista roja. Aomine pasó por delante de Kagami con una amplia y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Kagami pedaleó más rápido, poniéndose a la par con su amante.<p>

Ambos se detuvieron en el gran podio. Kagami desmontó de su bicicleta y se subió al podio mientras Aomine daba vueltas alrededor del escenario.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~!," gritó Kagami audiblemente como un niño. El estadio le devolvió un fuerte eco. Kagami rió y llamó a su amante. "Hey, hey, Aomine, mi voz, ¡está resonando!."

Unas risitas escaparon de Aomine. "¡Claro, Baka! ¿Qué? ¿¡No conoces una sencilla ley física?!," una risa más fuerte resonó en los labios de Aomine.

"Me pregunto qué pasará si cantamos," Kagami dijo su pensamiento. No hará daño a nadie el intentarlo, ¿no? Además, estaban solos. "Yosh, ¡voy a hacerlo!."

"Wow, ¿en serio?." Aomine se detuvo, mirando al pelirrojo. El pelirrojo sonrió.

_"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, _

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face,"_ empezó a cantar.

* * *

><p><em>"A veces, odio cada estúpida palabra que dices,<em>

_A veces, quiero abofetearte en toda la cara,"_

* * *

><p>"Wow, ¿en serio? ¿¡<em>True Love<em>?!" Aomine abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su boca se torció divertida.

_"There's no one quite like you, _

_You push all my buttons down, _

_I know life would suck without you…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>No hay nadie como tú,<em>

_Traes abajo todos mis botones,_

_Sé que la vida sería un asco sin ti…"_

* * *

><p>Aomine emitió una gran risa. Sabía que esa canción iba dirigida a él. Hizo un gran círculo alrededor del estadio mientras escuchaba a su amado pelirrojo cantar para él.<p>

_"At the same time, I wanna hug you, _

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, _

_You're an asshole but I love you, _

_And you make me so mad I ask myself,"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Al mismo tiempo, quiero abrazarte,<em>

_Quiero envolver mis manos alrededor de tu cuello,_

_Eres un gilipollas, pero te quiero,_

_Y me haces enfadar tanto, me pregunto a mí misma,"_

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Aomine fingió estar herido. "¡Eso duele, cariño~!," gritó en la lejanía. Pero eso no detuvo a Kagami.<p>

_"Why I'm still here, or where could I go, _

_You're the only love I've ever known,"_ los ojos de Kagami se dirigieron hacia Aomine. Aomine respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>"Por qué estoy todavía aquí, o dónde podría ir,<em>

_Eres el único amor que he conocido,"_

* * *

><p><em>"But I hate you, I really hate you, <em>

_So much, I think it must be…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Pero te odio, realmente te odio,<em>

_Tanto, que creo que debe ser…"_

* * *

><p>"Caramba, ¡decídete, cariño!." Aomine rió de nuevo.<p>

_"True love~ true love~ _

_It must be true love, _

_Nothing else can break my heart like, _

_True love~ true love~ _

_It must be true love,_

_No one else can break my heart like you~ _

_No one else can break my heart like you~ _

_No one else can break my heart like you~~~!."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Amor verdadero~ Amor verdadero~<em>

_Debe ser amor verdadero,_

_Nada más puede romper mi corazón como el,_

_Amor verdadero~ Amor verdadero~_

_Debe ser amor verdadero,_

_Nadie más puede romper mi corazón como tú~_

_Nadie más puede romper mi corazón como tú~_

_Nadie más puede romper mi corazón como tú~~~!."_

* * *

><p>Una vez que Kagami hubo terminado su canción, se oyeron unos aplausos atronadores. Echó un vistazo al estadio, buscando a su amante. En el medio del estadio, ahí estaba Aomine, con una suave sonrisa jugando en su hermoso rostro. Lentamente avanzó poco a poco, cerrando la distancia.<p>

"No sé qué elegir; insulto o cumplido," se detuvo delante de Kagami y extendió su mano para acariciar su rostro.

Kagami sonrió. "¡Ambos!." Entonces, chasqueó. "¡Así que, ahora es tu turno!."

"¿¡Eh?! No," Aomine agitó la cabeza. "¡No puedo cantar así de bien! ¡Tú lo sabes!."

"Pero, yo he cantado para ti," Kagami hizo un mohín. "Es injusto si no cantas también," el mal humor estaba definitivamente sonando en su tono.

"Dios mío, ¿por qué te gusta tanto atormentarme, Bakagami?," se bajó de la bicicleta y se unió a Kagami. El mohín de Kagami siempre había sido su última debilidad. Odiaba a Kagami por usarlo como arma. No obstante, plantó un beso en la frente de Kagami. "Ya está, voy a cantar, ¿vale?."

Una estúpida sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Kagami de nuevo.

"¡Prepárate para ser impresionado por mi hermosa voz!," planteó Aomine. Kagami soltó una carcajada mientras montaba en su bicicleta. "Listo~~~." Aomine respiró hondo y se quedó rígido.

_"Ba ba ba ba ba na na,_

_Banana ah ah~_

_Potato na ah ah~_

_Banana ah ah~."_

Kagami se atragantó con su propia risa. "¿¡Qué?! ¿¡_Despicable Me_?! ¿¡En serio?!," se giró hacia Aomine. Pero, la cara de Aomine le decía que estaba siendo muy serio.

_"To ga li no potato ni ga ni ba no ba ni ka no ji ga~_

_Ba ba ba banana,"_ lanzó una mirada a Kagami. Los hombros sueltos del pelirrojo le indicaron que se estaba riendo. Aomine sonrió un poquito.

"¿¡De verdad has memorizado la letra?! ¡Impresionante! ¡Hahahahahahaha~!," se sujetó el estómago, riendo incontroladamente. Su estómago le dolía debido al exceso de risa.

_"Yo plano hu la pa no no tu,_

_Ma banana like a nupi talamu,_

_Banana ba ba,_

_Potato ho oh~."_ Aomine empezó a moverse de un lado a otro como un Minion.

"¡Para…!." Kagami dijo entre risas. No podía soportarlo más. Un charco de lágrimas se habían formado en la comisura de sus ojos.

_"To ga li no potato ni ga ni ba no ba ni ka no ji ga,_

_Ba ba ba bananaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!,"_ acabó su canción con un grito agudo.

Al ver a Kagami rodar por el suelo riendo, Aomine se acercó al pelirrojo. Miró hacia abajo sobre un Kagami retorciéndose de la risa hasta que Kagami se detuvo, tumbado sobre su espalda. Kagami miró hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Has terminado de reírte?," preguntó Aomine con severidad.

"Sí, algo así," pero, pequeñas risas entre dientes aún escapaban de él. Tosió un poco. "Sí, ahora he terminado. Perdona, _bee_, no he podido parar," extendió la mano hacia el cabello de Aomine mientras éste se agachaba.

"Naa~ está bien. Sólo quiero verte reír," sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Él amaba lo suave que era Kagami cuando revolvía su pelo. Se sentía tan bien. Entonces, la realidad lo golpeó. "Espera, ¿¡has dicho 'abeja'?! ¿Es ese 'bee', _bee_ o 'bee', _hubby_?."

"¿Hm? Te estás imaginando cosas, Ahomine," Kagami continuó pasando sus dedos a través del pelo azul de Aomine.

"Oye, dime~," le dio un codazo a su pelirrojo. "Cariño, no me hagas esto~."

"Estás imaginando cosas–," su dulce argumento fue interrumpido por la voz del vigilante nocturno.

"¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?!."

"¡Oh, mierda! Es el guardia, ¡vamos!," susurró Aomine mientras empujaba a Kagami hacia arriba. Ambos agarraron rápidamente sus bicicletas y escaparon, riendo locamente mientras pedaleaban junto a un sorprendido vigilante nocturno.

* * *

><p><strong>NT –** Bueno, aquí os dejo las posibles cosas raras o explicaciones, aunque yo sé que todo esto ya lo sabéis, pero es mi deber :P

**Baka – **El significado literal sería "idiota", pero según qué regiones de Japón, tiene un significado más o menos despectivo.

**Yosh –** Aquí creo que se ha confundido, la expresión japonesa en romaji sería "Yoshi" y se usa para expresar que algo está bien hecho o que ha salido bien; también lo utilizan mucho para decidir que van a hacer algo que esperan que salga bien. Equivale al español "¡Bien!" o "¡Qué bien!"

**True Love –** Canción de Pink, titulada así. Creo que es bastante conocida ;)

**Despicable Me –** Canción de los _Minions_ de la película "_Mi villano favorito 2_", también muy conocida –la película, la canción vete a saber.

**'Bee', _bee_ o 'bee', _hubby_ –** Ammm... esto es un juego de palabras. En inglés _'husband'_ es marido, y lo abrevian cariñosamente como _'husbee'_, que a su vez suena como _'bee'_, jajajaja. En fin, que al decirle Kagami _'bee'_ al rato Aomine se da cuenta de que puede haber dicho _'husbee'_ y claro, todos sabemos cómo es Aomine, así que le pregunta que qué ha dicho, el resto ya lo sabéis. He intentado buscar una equivalencia que quedara bien en castellano, pero sólo se me ocurría 'marido', 'cónyuge' o 'esposo' y ninguna de las tres tiene abreviatura o alguna forma de dejar la historia igual, así que he optado por dejarlo tal cual y explicarlo aquí, xD. Quiero agradecer a ArminxArlert que me echara una mano con esta traducción ;) ¡Arigatõ!

Y bueno, como este capítulo ha sido un caos entre la canción, las cosas japonesas y el _'bee'_ de las narices, ya me estáis poniendo las críticas para mejorar cómo estructurar algo así la próxima vez :P Eso es todo, amigos, ¡gracias de nuevo!.


	7. Anillo

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7, que ya lo tenía traducido y se me olvidó subirlo... -_- Sí, lo sé, soy un jodido desastre. Espero que os guste celomine :3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Anillo.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Sin sentido.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, estalló una violenta discusión. La atmósfera era muy elevada a pesar del frío aire. Gritos, insultos, maldiciones, resonaron en el apartamento, en su mayoría de Aomine.<p>

"¡Te lo he dicho; Tatsuya y yo sólo somos hermanos!" se defendió Kagami a sí mismo y a su hermano.

"¡COMO QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO! ENTONCES, ¿POR QUÉ COJONES LE LLAMAS 'TATSUYA'? HEH, DEBE SER ALGUIEN REALMENTE ESPECIAL, ¿VERDAD?" ladró Aomine mientras apretaba los puños, conteniéndose a sí mismo de lanzar un puñetazo a la cara del pelirrojo.

"¡Joder, Ahomine, le conozco desde que éramos unos críos! ¡Es normal llamar a tu amigo de la infancia por su nombre de pila! ¡Justo como tú haces con Momoi!" estalló de vuelta. ¿¡Cuán infantil podía ser Aomine?!

"¡DEJA A SATSUKI FUERA DE ESTO!" gritó Aomine. "DIME, ¿¡POR QUÉ GUARDAS ESE ESTÚPIDO ANILLO?!" señaló al anillo plateado que llevaba Kagami.

"¿Este? ¡Es nuestro anillo de hermandad!" gritó Kagami exasperado. "Es la prueba que muestra que Tatsuya y yo somos hermanos!"

"¡Y una mierda hermanos! ¡No quiero ver ese anillo!" el joven moreno hervía. Lentamente se acercó a Kagami. Kagami se tragó su nerviosismo. Aomine agarró la parte delantera de su camiseta con dureza. "Me perteneces, ¿¡has entendido eso, Kagami Taiga?!"

Kagami dio un manotazo a su mano. "¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! Caray, si estás tan jodidamente obsesionado con esto, ¿¡por qué no me compras un anillo en su lugar?!"

Eso envió a Aomine a un silencio mortal. En serio, eso nunca llegó a su insignificante cerebro. Después de un rato, finalmente Aomine pudo hablar. "Hey, Kagami, ¿te das cuenta de que en realidad me estás pidiendo que me declare?"

Kagami se quedó sin aliento. El rubor corrió a su cara. Aomine le dio una mirada en blanco.

Sí, Bakagami no había sido consciente de ello en absoluto.

"Estoy… sólo… sólo…" Kagami tartamudeaba mientras alejaba su mirada lejos de la de Aomine. "Dios… esto es tan vergonzoso…" murmuró, y dejó caer la cabeza.

Al ver las orejas de Kagami tan enrojecidas como su cabello rojo fuego, Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír. Kagami estaba totalmente loco por él. ¿Cómo podía dudar del amor de Kagami por él? Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kagami y tiró de él en su abrazo. "…lo siento, cariño. Antes he perdido los tornillos."

"Los perdiste hace mucho tiempo, Ahomine," la voz de Kagami estaba mitigada. Lentamente devolvió el abrazo de Aomine. "Estás loco."

"No puedo decir que no. Estoy loco. Loco por ti," Aomine rió. "Oh espera; ¿quieres diamantes, o uno simple servirá?"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Tu anillo de bodas, por supuesto!"

* * *

><p><strong>NA –** Chicos, esto escala muy rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>NT –** Esta vez no hay nada raro, ¿no? :P Ya sabéis, reviews, críticas, algo que cambiaríais... todo es bienvenido y se agradece un montón. Ja-ne~


	8. Cumpleaños

Por fin os dejo el siguiente capítulo... la verdad es que no tengo ni puñetera idea de cuándo lo traduje, sólo me puse a organizar unos fics y apareció de la nada, quizás lo hice en Navidad . Ya veis que soy un desastre xD En fin, ya que lo hice, os lo subo ahora ;)

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora **Weirdgrammar **que me ha dejado realizar la traducción. Arigatõ~

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** No es mío (se refiere a personajes y esas cosas).

**Pareja:** AoKaga (permitidme chicas, enviaros a la isla del AoKaga~)

**Nota:** Yaoi. Publiqué esto el 2 de agosto en FFnet. Así que, creo que no llego tarde.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba todo el día. Los pájaros cantaban perezosamente. Incluso las nubes se arrastraban de forma lenta. Todo parecía tan perezoso. Y Kagami felizmente se unió a la naturaleza a holgazanear.<p>

Se puso a leer en el enorme y mullido sofá. De la nada, Aomine se tiró en su regazo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

"¡Mierda, Aomine! ¡Me has asustado!" gritó Kagami y recompensó a Aomine con un leve golpe en la cabeza.

El moreno sólo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estrechaba su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagami. "Hey, cariño, ¿qué día es hoy?" preguntó.

"Dos de agosto, ¿por qué?" Kagami elevó una ceja.

"Dios, eres tan idiota," su comentario recibió un grito de rechazo del pelirrojo. "Deberías estar contento de que te quiera a pesar de que eres idiota. ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, idiota!"

"Ah~ ahora que lo mencionas," Kagami respondió como si hubiera encontrado una nueva epifanía. "Lo olvidé."

"Caray, ¿qué clase de persona olvida su propio cumpleaños?"

"Hm… no puede evitarse. Raramente celebré mi cumpleaños," una cansada sonrisa asomó en la comisura de su boca. La soledad bailaba en sus ojos. "Mi padre siempre está ocupado. Así que, apenas pasamos tiempo juntos. Por no hablar de la celebración de mi cumpleaños, él incluso raramente aparecía el día de Navidad. Hasta que en algún punto, dejé de molestarme en preguntarle sobre celebrar mi cumpleaños," entonces, dejó escapar una tímida risa. "Pero, no me importa, he crecido acostumbrado a–"

Aomine lo cortó con un casto beso en los labios. Kagami, quien se vio sorprendido por el avance repentino de Aomine, rápidamente retrocedió con los ojos abiertos y el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

"No crezcas acostumbrado," la profunda voz de Aomine cortó el silencio. "¡Maldita sea, si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera ido a Los Ángeles para encontrarte, conocerte, y celebrar tu cumpleaños!"

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Ahomine," la mirada de Kagami se suavizó.

"¡Cállate!" Aomine aumentó la voz otra octava. "¡El dos de agosto es el día más importante para ti y para mi! ¡Es el día en el que naciste en este mundo! ¡Si no, yo no estaría vivo aquí y ahora, porque tú eres la única razón por la que vivo!" entonces, su voz fue ahogada mientras abrazaba a Kagami. "Se necesitarán miles de millones de personas para crear este mundo, pero sólo haces falta tú para completar el mío."

Kagami extendió las manos para envolverlas alrededor de la espalda de Aomine. Su corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad. "Eres jodidamente cursi, idiota. Voy a coger diabetes."

"Si realmente coges una, avísame. Podemos jugar al juego de doctor y paciente," él sonrió.

"Seguro, te romperé el cuello para que puedas ser el paciente," el pelirrojo se echó a reír. Aomine sonrió; la risa de Kagami es música para sus oídos. Preciosa y agradable.

"Hey, aún no te he dado el regalo todavía," se movió al lado de Kagami y sacó un llavero reloj de su bolsillo. "Sé que realmente no te gusta llevar reloj, así que te compré uno tipo llavero. Lo puedes colgar en la correa de tu teléfono."

"¿En serio?" el llavero fue depositado en la mano de Kagami. "¿Por qué un reloj?"

Aomine tosió, un ligero rubor apareció en su moreno semblante. "Bueno, he estado pensando en comprarte un anillo, pero recordé que no podrías llevarlo de ninguna manera mientras juegas a baloncesto," miró el anillo que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Kagami. "Además, no quiero que esté colgado al lado de ese anillo. Como si me estuvieras midiendo con tu hermano," formó un puchero.

"Estúpido, sabes que no hago eso. ¡Tú eres tú! Tatsuya es sólo mi hermano," Kagami sonrió.

"¡Lo sé! Yo sólo… no pude evitarlo," su voz se fue apagando. ¡De ninguna manera iba a decir que realmente estaba celoso de ese estúpido anillo! ¡Ridículo! "De todas formas, un reloj es mucho mejor. Significa que 'todo tu tiempo es mío'" Aomine sonrió. "Incluso cuando estés solo, cuando estés con tu hermano, cuando estés con Tetsu o los demás, siempre serás mío," lo dijo posesivamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

"¿No estás siendo muy posesivo?" Preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo odias, mi posesividad? Sólo quiero tener cuidado con mis cosas," dijo Aomine, besando las puntas de los dedos de Kagami.

"No, no lo odio. Prefiero ser confinado que estar solo," admitió Kagami tímidamente. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Espera, ¿has dicho 'mis cosas'? ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?!"

Aomine no respondió a su pregunta. En su lugar, cubrió a su amante en el sofá, debajo de él. "De todos modos, es mi turno para desenvolver mi regalo."

"¿Eh? ¿Tu regalo?"

"Sip, tú~"

"Hey, ¡pensaba que hoy era _mi_ cumpleaños!" empezó a pelear para liberarse, pero fue en vano. Aomine es fuerte cuando activa su mente pervertida.

"Bueno, tu regalo es el reloj. Pero, tú, tú vas a ser _mi _regalo. Porque, básicamente, has nacido en este mundo para traerme algo de alegría. Así que, quizás debería agradecer a Kami-sama por traerte a mi," sonrió.

"¡No tergiverses las palabras!"

Aomine ignoró sus lamentos mientras rezaba. "¡Oh, Kami-sama, gracias por traerme el mejor regalo del mundo!"

"¡AHOMINE!"

* * *

><p>Esta vez no hay aclaraciones... sólo repetiré la que ya os dije:<p>

**Kami-sama –** Kami se traduce literalmente como "Dios" y -sama es un sufijo que se utiliza para referirse a una persona con mucha autoridad o por la que hay que tener gran respeto.


End file.
